We Belong To Each Other
by Kamimura Kaoru
Summary: RyoSaku.Both are 17 high school student.Ryoma gets jealous of Karupin and decides to let Sakuno know that she belongs to him.Will it succeed?What happens when a wet Karupin jumps on Ryoma. A shirtless Ryoma.ONE-SHOT!R&R!MY 1ST TENNIS NO OUJISAMA FICCY!


STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:

Tennis no Oujisama doesn't belong to me *cries* Please don't sue me desu ne! Though i have this sudden urge to steal Ryoma, Eiji, Syusuke, Sakuno... *siGhx* Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sama!! Well.. I'm just borrowing them ^_^ I'm just a poor 17 year old writer.... 

AUTHORS NOTES: [Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!! This is my first attempt on a Tenipuri ficcy!! *bows* This would be a RyoSaku ficcy. If you don't like RyoSaku... please do not continue and flame me... thank you... *bows* I thank you for your understanding. This would be a one-shot to satisfy my sudden urge to write this idea into a fanfic ^_^ Oh yeah... Ryoma and Sakuno are already a couple... *smiles* Do R&R ne!! Arigatou Gozaimasu!! ON WITH THE STORY!!]

****

**Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.**

****

**Belonging To Each Other**

****

"Ryuzaki, are you ready?" Ryoma's voice asked as the door opened to revealed... his former tennis teacher?

"Ryoma! You better take care of Sakuno, you hear that?" his former tennis coach from Seishun Gakuen threatened the tennis player as Sakuno came running down the stairs in a pink blouse along with a white skirt. Her hair was as usual in the two plaits. Ryoma smiled inwardly.

"O-baa-chan!" Sakuno furrowed her eyebrow and gave her grandmother a pout. Sumire only arched an eyebrow and laughed.

"Don't worry, Ryuzaki sensei. Ryuzaki will be back safe and sound." With that he pulled Sakuno as they walked down the stairs leading to the pathway.

"Itekimasu!!" She shouted as she exited the house gate. Her grandmother muttered something and closed the door. Sakuno just smiled and tagged along behind Ryoma. Suddenly Ryoma stopped causing Sakuno to bump on to him.

"Gomen nasai!" She hastily apologized. Ryoma smiled knowing she would always apologize for something that wasn't even her fault.

"Ne, why doesn't Ryuzaki walk beside me?" Ryoma smirked as he saw his girlfriend started panicking.

"I-I-I...." Sakuno stammered.

"I thought you said you liked me just a month ago? So you found someone better than me?" Ryoma continued. Sakuno snapped her head up and shook it fervently.

"No! I-I still like Ryoma-kun...a lot." Sakuno whispered the last part as she held her head down with embarrassment.

Will refine woman say that? Sakuno mused as she shut her eyes berating herself. It was then when she felt something warm holding on to her hand. She looked up to find Ryoma's amber eyes starting intently at hers.

"Then Ryuzaki should walk beside me. After all you are my girlfriend." With that he started walking with Sakuno catching up beside him.

My girlfriend. 

Such simple words, yet so warming.

"We're here." Ryoma announced as he opened the wooden gates to his house and immediately a ringing bell could be heard coming towards him.

"Ryuzaki, I forgot to ask you whether you are afraid of cats." Sakuno just tilted her head in confusion. As if on cue, a white furry cat bounced up towards Ryoma while Sakuno gasp in shock. A girl with long hair came panting towards the couple.

"Ryo-Ryoma-san!" Nanako – Ryoma's cousin seemed glad that Karupin was being caught.

"Thank the heavens, Ryoma-san. I was bathing Karupin halfway when he jumped away." Nanako explained as she took the reluctant Himalayan spotted cat away from Ryoma. But unsuccessfully, it jumped away from the embrace and pounced towards Sakuno who clumsily caught it.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno handed Karupin to Ryoma with trembling hands. It wasn't that she was afraid of cats, she was just not used to it. Ryoma smiled and looked at his wet shirt, now he would have to change.

He heaved a sigh as he gestured Sakuno to follow.

"Ryoma-kun... neko..." Sakuno pouted as Karupin started shifting its weight on Sakuno's hand and curled into a small ball comfortably. Ryoma sighed and put out his hand.

"Karupin." Ryoma called out, the cat just turned towards Ryoma and went back to his position. The tennis player looked at the cat and shrugged.

"Looks like Karupin likes you." Ryoma commented as he took of his white cap and placed it on Sakuno's head as he sat on the bed. Sakuno did the same as she settled Karupin on the soft material.

However, it was to no prevail as Karupin woke up instantly crawling onto her thigh and snuggled into her skirt. She gave Ryoma a helpless look. He looked down at Karupin and scratched its ears to wake him up. Karupin purred and opened one of his eyes.

There in front of him was Ryoma holding on to his toy. Ryoma just whistled and twirl the stick on his hands as the yellow furry end roll on the bed to attract Karupin.

However, Karupin gave another mew and cuddled to an even tighter ball on Sakuno's lap. Ryoma looked up to find Sakuno giggling. He frowned and ducked his hat even lower so that Sakuno was blinded by it.

She laughed even harder and took of the cap and glanced up to him.

But instead of meeting Ryoma's sharp golden eyes, she was met with a teenager who was taking off his shirt. Sakuno quickly closed her eyes and flushed with shyness.

"Ryuzaki?" Ryoma looked at the girl beside him who bowed her head in silent. He arched an eyebrow looking at the beauty in front of him, she slowly raised her head to meet his eyes. Sakuno started the blushed even harder when Ryoma still haven't had his shirt on.

Sakuno whacked herself mentally. They were already 17 years old. The both of them entered Seishun high school and had started dating a month ago. His cool hands touched her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ryoma asked but Sakuno could not find her voice to answer him. She was thoroughly mesmerized by Ryoma's body. His golden tanned skin, well trained muscles on his body, firm muscles. She could faint with a nosebleed if she continued on.

"I-I'm fine." Sakuno finally whispered as Ryoma took hold of her chin with his thumb and index finger.

She stared at the golden pool of amber as they penetrate through cinnamon hues. Slowly with each second, Ryoma inched nearer and lastly, his soft lips touched hers lightly.

Sakuno closed her eyes in pleasure as she felt him winding his hands around her small waist.

Seriously, he was starting to get jealous of Karupin. Getting cuddled on her thighs being carried around by no other then his girlfriend. He growled in the kiss and started to deepened it.

Sakuno was his... he wasn't about to let her go to anybody. No matter it was his senpais or even... Karupin.

He snapped opened his eyes. He was really getting stupid. How in the world could Karupin be with Sakuno.

He was definitely going crazy. But Karupin could definitely deprive his attention from Sakuno.

"Ryoma-kun..." Ryoma silenced her with his finger and shook his head.

"Don't call me that. You call everybody the same way. Horio-kun... Kachirou-kun... Katsuo-kun. Am I not special enough?" Ryoma asked in a low demanding voice as his hands tightened, Sakuno smiled.

"Gomen ne Ryoma... then would you call me by the first name too?" Sakuno asked hopefully without the honorific this time, seriously she was getting tired of Ryoma calling her last name all the time. Like what he said, is she not special enough?

Those cat-like eyes softened and smiled. Unlike himself, he knew. He was always the quiet, arrogant tennis boy everybody talked about. Only, Sakuno managed to see through him and she was his like light outside the court cheering him on.

He won every tennis game for her, because of her.

"Sakuno... I-"

"Seshounen! AH! What are you doing to innocent Sakuno-chan!" Nanjirou – his idiotic father. To Ryoma's point of view. He shook his head, he always had a bad timing.

"What do you want oyaji?" Nanjirou chuckled and entered his room while Ryoma let go of Sakuno and slipped into a clean and dry shirt.

"Nan-chan saves the beauty from the monster!" Nanjirou teased as he took hold of Sakuno and lead her down the stairs with Karupin running after them. Ryoma quickly pulled his shirt down his head and ran to the stairs.

"Oyaji! You better keep your wandering hands off her! Or else kaa-chan will know about those magazines!" He could hear strings of curses saying stupid son and sorts.

"That stupid boy, can't an old man have some excitement in life. Come on Karupin, you barged in too much of time."

"Anou... Echizen-san..."

"Call me Nanjirou will do. Or maybe Nan-chan!" Nanjirou joked with his son's girlfriend. He gotta admit, this girl was a bright light that could shine in anyone's heart. His stupid son was clever enough to find someone like her... like his mother. Nanjirou snickered as he remembered his first date with his wife.

"Take care of Ryoma." Nanjirou winked as Sakuno smiled and nodded.

"Echizen-san... may I use your kitchen later on. I was planning on making dinner for everyone." Sakuno admitted and smiled shyly. The pro tennis player beamed and nodded vigorously knowing that tonight there was delicious Japanese food and not western.

"Ah! Ryoma. Maybe you can help Sakuno here with dinner." Nanjirou tapped his shoulder with a mewing Karupin on his shoulder.

"Dinner?"

"Ryoma... we are making dinner tonight." Sakuno smiled and Ryoma gulped. He had never even held a knife before, and she was telling him they have to cook?

"Don't worry... it would be easy." Sakuno assured as she took his hand gingerly walking towards the kitchen. He stopped suddenly and pulled Sakuno into a tight embrace.

"Mine."

"Ryo... ma?"

"You belong to me... only." Ryoma whispered softly into her ears and kissed her neck. She shivered slightly and returned the embrace.

"Hai." Sakuno acknowledged and hugged Ryoma tighter.

"And I belong to you." Ryoma growled gently and started planting kisses on Sakuno's face.

"We belong to each other... ne?" Sakuno smiled as she returned his kiss.

"We better start our preparation before I decide to do something bad." Ryoma grin menacingly, causing Sakuno to hide her face as she blushed to the roots of her hair. She ran into the kitchen with me walking behind her trails.

She showed me something even more important than tennis.

She showed me the strength behind in playing tennis.

She showed me love...

OWARI...

='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='

Author's Note:

Konnichiwa minna-sama!!

TADA!! Finished!! How was it... was it... crappy? *tears* I hope all of you out there like this story ne... ^_^ I really hope this was good, it was my first attempt on Tennis no oujisama // Prince of Tennis story – one shot. =p... i hope it pleases all of u ne!! _ Do R&R ne!! ARIGATOU!!

-~GLOSSARY~-

Obaa-chan – Grandmother

Itekimasu – I'm going out now (Japanese people say this every time they leave their house)

Gomen Nasai – Sorry

Ne – Hey // Right?

-chan/kun/san – honorific

neko – cat

Seshounen – young adult... (What Echizen Nanjirou calls his son most of the time.)

Oyaji – Dad (What Ryoma calls his father)

Hai – Yes.

HAI!!!! I hope all of you enjoyed this!! Thank you for the time and do leave a comment//review ^__^ TAKECARE!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Review and make Kamimura Kaoru-chan happy!! _ Arigatou nya!!


End file.
